the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurai Uchiha
'Approval:' 08/27/13 5 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' He has long dark spikey hair, usually kept hanging down to his shoulders with dark black eyes. Kurai usually wears a plain black long sleeved shirt with a moderate v cut that shows his chest a bit, and baggy light gray pants with black sandals and bandaged calfs. He prefers to stay light, so usually he only carries a sword and some shuriken. Kurai is a quiet type of person. He is a great listener and the best at keeping secrets. He usually keeps to himself but isn't opposed to interacting with others. He will often watch and listen to his peers for a time before speaking or making a point himself. He also trys to treat everyone well and trys to avoid arguments simply because he believes they're a waste of time and energy. Kurai's a hard worker and gives respect to others who also work hard or contributes tons of effort. When it comes to battle, he tries to handle everything himself, so as to not put anyone else in danger. he's cool and laid back like most Uchiha. Stats (Total:42) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Intelligence: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning chakra nature ''' '''Genin 2: Sharingan Kekkai Genkai Chunin: Banked Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 1 # Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an artificial +3 to strength and speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack.(5 CP/round) # Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle, depending on technique copied. (10-40CP) # White Lightning Lion Running Technique - By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a lion. The lion remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack. (10CP) # Lightning Cable - ' The user makes a lightning cable that attaches to any surface or object, and pulls them towards it at faster than they can run. It can also be used to "grab" items or objects. It is usually used for quick escape situations, to catch a running enemy, quick manuevering. (5CP) #'Chidori - '''This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. (20CP) '''Equipment *(4) Sword *(2) Thread *(2) Single smoke bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 10500 * Ryo left: 10500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 25' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: wednesday' *'This week : 9' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 2 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Maze_for_Genin http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Man_From_His_Past 'C-Rank: 4 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Knights_Gem http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Yogg%27s_Cavern http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Chocolate_Fapper_2 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Yomi_3 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 2 ' '''Kurai's doubt : '''http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1kc7m6/kurais_doubt/ 8/12/13 '''Thoughts of light : http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1l3qi6/thoughts_of_light/ 8/26/13 Entrance: Toiyarochi Senju : 'http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1l7wr3/anyone_entrance_toiyarochi_senju/ 8/27/13 '''The old promise : '''http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1lf3cv/the_old_promise/ Relationships Hiro_Uchiha : Kurai considers Hiro his rival since they both were genin at the same time and have taken the chuunin exams together. Zumoni : The second member in squad 13. Kurai considers him a friend Utemaro : A good friend of Kurais. Malkeru_Uchiha : Kurai's sensei as leader of squad 13 and a fellow uchiha. Jeisen_Uchiha : Kurai considers Jeisen his sensei as a fellow uchiha and lightning user. Kurai feels closer to Jeisen since he watched out for him as a genin. 'History and Story Kurai was born into an average uchiha home outside of konoha to the south. As a kid it was his dream to be a musician. unfortunately that changed when his parents were killed mysteriously by a man wearing red armor when he and his younger brother "Hikari" were youngwas 5, Hikari 3. Kurai had to support his brother and himself so he learned to hunt from that young age. He knew they wouldn't survive unless he provided. It was during a random lion attack in the middle of the nightyears later, that kurai was able to awaken his sharingan and survive the attack. Even though he tried as best he could, he had lost Hikari during the extended battle with the lion. The lion had tackled Kurai's younger brother off a cliff after having stunned Kurai with a deafening roar. Kurai searched and searched but never found Hikari. Kurai swore vengeance against those who had taken his loved ones. Kurai had realized over time that he was a lone wolf, and eventually stumbled across Konoha, where his father had told him the village the legendary Uzumaki Naruto had come from, and joined the academy. He thought here he would be able to become strong enough to never let any one close to him die again and avenge those who he did lose. Category:Character